


when your eyes are red (and emptiness is all you know)

by cancerthecrabbo



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Bonding, But they heal so it's fine, But they're BFF's not gay for each other, But they're just really close, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Depression, Eh who needs a constant word count?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Friendship is just as meaningful guys, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Hate Alby, I hurt my boys, In the Maze, It will look like it, Jasper Jordan Lives, Jasper POV, Jasper gets the support he deserves, Jasper goes to the Maze Runner universe, Jasper lives, Lots of Cursing, Male Friendship, Maze Runner rewrite, Mental Illness, Not Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical hurt/comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Set in Maze Runner Universe, Spoilers for Season 4 of The 100, Suicidal Ideation, Tags May Change, The Maze Runner Spoilers, They're both bi, Trauma, Underage Drinking, because it's gonna be the book, but with jasper, certainly not me, cursing, dark themes, hurt!Jasper, hurt!Thomas, not us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerthecrabbo/pseuds/cancerthecrabbo
Summary: Jasper Jordan's last words were 'see you on the other side'.  He really wishes he hadn't ended up on the 'other side'.There was only one upside.  The Gladers made their own alcohol.TEMPORARY HIATUS - NOT ABANDONDED





	1. Pill-Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Cave by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> Small rant...
> 
> I'm going to be honest, I only watched episodes that had Jasper in them after the first season. If I get things wrong, it's because I didn't care enough about the other characters to watch all of the episodes. (Doesn't mean I don't like Clarke or Bellamy etc. I just care about Jasper more.)
> 
> I would never, ever make light of mental illness, even if I didn't have anxiety. However, I characterized Jasper the way I did because he /wanted/ to die, and he had sunk low enough to nearly be vocal about his intentions. It doesn't go away just because I magically put him in a different universe, or with someone who could support him. He will heal slowly.
> 
> I don't care if you think Jasper's mental illness shouldn't be an "excuse" for him to act the way he did. He spiraled, and no one had the time or the tools to help him. I'm not blaming Monty. I understand it's hard to deal with people whose brains don't work like neurotypical brains. I know that even people without depression could be hard to comfort. Grief is something that can barely be defined.
> 
> I wrote this because I am furious that they killed Jasper, someone who could represent my friends and I, and countless others, sending a message to the audience that you can't heal from something devastating. You can. Jasper should have had a healing arc, where Monty and he grew closer than they were before. I wrote this as a way to cope, to send a message to fans, and because there simply isn't enough Jasper Jordan fanworks out there.
> 
> TL;DR: Jasper Jordan deserved better. I am here to give him that.

The world around Jasper fizzled away, darkness curling around the edges of his vision, crinkling inwards like a dying pill-bug. Monty’s voice was like a lullaby, the choked quality completely lost on Jasper’s fading hearing. He was dying, and he would be gone in just a couple seconds. All the jobi tea in the world couldn’t have rid him of the grief in his chest, but the amount in his veins was doing just fine to kill him.

 

“I love you!” The declaration echoed around him.

 

The pill-bug was crushed out of existence.

 

…

 

And then there was a loud rumbling instead of his best friend’s words. It was a metallic and unceasing clanking, a noise he had never heard in the Ark. No – there was something familiar about it. One of the elevators that led up to the garden that he and Monty stole from was rusty in places it really shouldn’t be; it made a noise very similar to the one Jasper must be in now. He was lying on metal that seemed to be sucking the heat from his back, and it was only when he registered the cold that he realized something.

 

He should be dead. Dead as a doornail, croaked, left the building, etc. etc.

 

But dead people couldn’t feel their hearts pound with a cocktail of emotions or have a whirlwind of questions in their minds. So Jasper could scientifically determine that he was not _dead_. Which really put a wrench in his plans of either meeting Maya in an afterlife, spending eternity in hell, or simply ceasing to exist.

 

Jasper took in a breath of freezing air, feeling his lungs fill with it. He exhaled, one solitary word making its way out, “Shi-it.”

 

“Who’s there?” Someone hissed. The sudden knowledge that there was another person in the elevator - an isolated metal box - with him sent a bolt of adrenaline into his system. Jasper leapt up onto his feet and staggered back when he spotted the other boy. He was sitting up, but in the pitch dark, not much else was apparent. And then, louder this time, " _Who's there?_ "

 

“Um…I’m Jasper.”

 

“Wh…Why are we in here?”

 

Jasper’s eyebrows came together quicker than they ever have.  “Don’t ask me that type of question again because what I’m pretty sure I know as much as you do.” He felt that a somewhat nicer tone would be better for making first impressions. But only minutes earlier, Jasper had been relieved that he was dying. The other guy was lucky he wasn’t trying again, immediately.

 

“Fine. My name’s Thomas.”

 

“Alright Tommy—“

 

“Thomas.”

 

“Tommy. Nice to meet you. Why have I never seen you before?” Honestly, the question slipped out on its own. It was stupid to ask, but Jasper really had never heard of a ‘Thomas’ from the hundred, or in general.

 

The dark didn’t seem as inky anymore as his eyes adjusted, and so Jasper could see Thomas’s face morph into distaste. “Now who’s asking stupid questions?” There was a much louder sound suddenly, a  _clank_ -ing sort of sound, silencing them both. The situation called for more seriousness now that they were both wide awake.

 

“Can we agree not to eat each other? I just want to get that out of the way.” Jasper said quietly. The unsteady ascent of the elevator had pushed the boys closer together. Thomas nodded, his head craning up to stare at what must be the opening. “Thanks.”

 

Jasper took a second to think. He didn’t have any sort of medicine on him, now that he checked, and no weapon at all. The little room was barren of anything except a little bit of sunlight. He couldn’t off himself in here, and he wasn’t about to ask Tommy-boy to kill him with his bare hands. Jasper would have to wait and see if wherever they were going had anything with the potential to kill him. “Y’know, I think the universe is telling us to be friends. It always helps to have allies in this godforsaken world.”

 

Thomas was silent for a moment. He turned toward Jasper, confusion evident on his face. “Sure. But…you remember what the world is like? I-I don’t- I can’t picture anything solid. I remember things like ice cream. But I have no memory of _eating_ it.” In their relative closeness, Jasper could hear the other boy’s breathing pick up.

 

Jasper’s train of thought was completely derailed. The guy had amnesia? The day just went from bad to wildly confusing. “Okay. Okay, Tommy. Tell me if these words seem familiar. Ark…hundred…radiation…” Jasper trailed off. His attempts to help were only making Thomas more agitated. His hand found its way to Tommy’s shoulder. The contact seemed to ground the boy. “I think that…I might not be the most reliable person in this situation. Let’s just roll with the punches.”

 

“Agreed. I just hope we get somewhere soon.”

 

Tommy’s wish came true seconds later. The elevator lurched to a stop. The silence left behind was deafening. Jasper scooted closer to the other boy as they waited for the doors to open. Two pairs of eyes burned holes into the ceiling.

 

Suddenly, sunlight flooded the room, nearly blinding Jasper. It illuminated the room and Tommy’s apprehensive expression.

 

“What…the…klunk.”

 

Something about the way that word, ‘ _klunk_ ’ was said gave Jasper the impression that it was a curse. As he blinked to shoo the spots in his eyes to the corners of his vision, the figures above them sharpened around the edges. All of the people crowding around the opening were males – boys probably around Jasper’s age, maybe a bit younger.

 

A long moment of inaction had suspicion rising in Jasper’s belly. He could hear murmurings, frantic and confused. Something about there being two of them in the Box – they said ‘box’ as if it should be capitalized – and what could only be an approximation of ‘greenhorn’ was being thrown around.

 

“What is this about there being two greenies,” said an accent that Jasper wasn’t familiar with. “How is that possible?” The owner of the voice came closer, pushing through the crowd of young men. He got to edge of the Box, a thin but toned looking boy with a wary look in his eyes. “Shuck.” Another foreign curse came from him.

 

Just as Jasper began to open his mouth to yell something or other about getting him out, the end of a rope was tossed into the Box. He turned his head to look at Thomas, who had a look on his face that Jasper felt sorry was there. It reminded him of the fear and disorientation of landing on Earth for the first time without the curious sort of excitement that only youth were capable of. So Jasper decided to grasp the rope first at the expense of his self-image of a man who didn’t care about much more than his own pleasure. The other boys pulled at him to help him up, something that he wished he didn’t need, but his recent dive into alcoholism really put a dent in his physical abilities. That didn’t mean he expressly needed their help, but it was appreciated.

 

The sun was really putting effort into climbing into his retinas and staying there regardless of how much he blinked, but he knew that Tommy needed his help getting out. Turning his gaze toward the Box helped with the glare of sunlight and a task distracted him from the utter incredulity – and some indignation – at not being dead. Thomas was already making his way up the rope so Jasper hurried to hold his hand out. The boy took it gladly and with one big heave, he was on the grass.

 

Now that they were out, everyone seemed to become still again, but a restless quality took over the stiffness. There was disbelief in the air, and a certain inability to dispel it. It was like the heartbeat that was missing from an especially surprised reaction. The quiet moment allowed Jasper to realize that his skin wasn’t bubbling from radiation. His own heart jumped, but the seconds passed and then there was clamoring all around him, much too loud and presumably too important to allow introspection.

 

There were questions, what their names were, why there were two of them (as if either boy could answer that), and there were exclamations that only teenagers could think were important enough to voice. Things that sounded vaguely insulting – “They’re both pretty skinny!” and “Why’s that one look half-dead?” Jasper knew they were talking about him because Thomas looked worried and pale, not half-dead. On instinct, he looked down and saw that the clothes he was wearing as he overdosed: his Earth Day shirt and dark grey pants, but along with those, his trusty jacket that stayed intact throughout his reckless days. It was a definite contrast to the plainer, earthy-toned clothes that the other boys, and even Thomas, had on.

 

The crowd parted reluctantly for a dark-skinned boy that had a hard look on his young face. He said, “So these are the green- _ies_? Don’t look like too dangerous to me.”

 

Jasper had been quiet for much longer than he usually would be and so he balanced this out with a shit-eating grin and sarcasm. “Thanks.” The reaction was exactly what he was waiting for.

 

“Don’t get smart with me, greenie,” he shot back. “And you, try not to klunk in your pants, huh?”

 

Jasper glanced at Thomas. He looked even paler than before. He had the urge to make that go away, to be a united front against these strange boys as the apparent freaks who came in a pair. So Jasper’s fingers gravitated toward Tommy’s forearm, discreetly and casually, as if they were supposed to be there minutes ago and needed to attract as little attention as possible as they righted their position. The boy’s eyes flicked towards Jasper, made contact, and then skittered away toward their surroundings.

 

“Where are we?” He asked, obviously struggling to put two words together. Jasper could see why he was so distressed, but honestly it had been awhile since existential shifts made him panic. This was confusing, but not tragically concluding like the end of the world in six months. There seemed to be no immediate threat to his life – not that Jasper cared especially deeply about surviving.

 

Tommy’s eyes widened a bit as they focused on something distant. Jasper followed his line of sight and saw walls, tall enough to make some progress as they climbed up the sky, gray and imposing. Now, he wasn’t an architect, but they were so huge that he had to wonder how they were stable. But even in the face of even more walls closing him in, there were more pressing issues to deal with.

 

“My name is Alby,” the boy said. “What’s yours?” He ignored Tommy’s question, and Jasper felt somewhat insulted on his behalf.

 

“Jasper."

 

“Thomas. Where are we?” He repeated.

 

Alby seemed to be looking beyond Tommy’s eyes, carefully observing something under the surface. “I’m getting to that. What you see around you is the Glade. The walls are part of a maze that surrounds the Glade. If you have any more things to ask, you’re gonna ask Chuck. I’m not going to answer any more questions, greenies, you’re going to answer mine. Get it?”

 

Jasper had the sudden thought that he and Alby were going to butt heads often, if he stuck around long enough to be forced to talk to the boy beyond this conversation. But for the moment, he lazily saluted and gave a patronizing, toothy smile. It was one he had perfected and was rather proud of its effect on people like Alby, who had a stick shoved up their ass.

 

Alby leveled a look of contempt at him that sent a thrill of success up Jasper’s spine. Something about that dude’s personality made him want to roll his eyes every other second. To produce that type of reaction was a sweet victory.

 

The boy with the accent stepped up. “Alright, alright, Alby, I’ll take it from here since you’re so keen on starting off on the wrong foot. I’m Newt, and on behalf of these klunkheads, I welcome you to our humble abode.”

 

Since Newt was making such an effort to appear less menacing, Jasper decided to keep his many questions to himself. He couldn’t just go around asking strangers if they had anywhere a guy could off himself in peace, or if they remembered the fact that the world was ending quite soon. Something about the situation was off, the air seemed so easy to breathe in and the sun was pleasant on his skin. The idea of there being radiation all around them seemed much too odd.

 

He’d just have to wait and see if their skin boiled off.


	2. Open Up the Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get acclimated to the Glade with the help of Chuck.

Newt, the boy with the accent, led Jasper and Thomas away from the crowd.  “Get back to it, boys, nothing to see here.”  

 

That was a blatant lie; he and Tommy's very presence was disturbing everyone around them.  Alby walked on the other side of Thomas and Newt by Jasper. 

 

“Where we headed?”  Jasper asked.  He needed to gauge the situation, but more importantly, he refused to look nervous in front of the Type A prick.

 

Alby jerked his head over to a ramshackle building that stood out against the green and grey geometric shapes.  “The Homestead.  You’re gonna answer my questions, and if I say you can go, you’ll find Chuck.”

 

The walk to the Homestead was a short one; a choking silence settled over them.  Jasper could’ve babbled on about the weather or some such, but he was too disoriented to actively annoy Alby.  The building they entered was also quiet and completely empty of any other boys.  He figured that everyone slept outside in the pleasant outdoor air, in a patch of grass that had piles of sleeping bags.  There was no time to notice anything else, as the moment they stepped through the threshold, Alby shut the door.

 

“Tell me everything you remember.”

 

Jasper looked around the room, taking a moment to notice the stairs in the corner.  He glanced over at Thomas.  Jasper couldn’t exactly tell Alby that he should really be dead, that he had no earthly idea where he was.  And he definitely shouldn’t mention that last he remembered, the Earth was dying and very much lacked a huge stone cage with lots of teenage boys in it.  But he had no clue as to what the normal response was to wake up in a strange place with no memory of the world.  He hoped that Thomas would take a hint, or even just do the courteous thing and speak up in his silence.

 

“Nothing,” Thomas said, “Nothing at all.  I just woke up in there.  Jasper was there.  That’s all.”  Thank the stars for Tommy’s common sense.  Alby turned his attention to Jasper.

 

He nodded, and when that felt inadequate, he said, “Me too.  Can’t remember a thing.  Can we meet Chuck now?”

 

The other boy’s eyes narrowed in undisguised annoyance.  Too bad for him, because it was exactly what Jasper was looking for.  Alby stared him down for another beat.  “Yeah, sure, go find him.   He’ll probably be around here somewhere.  I have things to take care of,” he paused, “If you _remember_ anything, come get me or Newt.”  It was obvious Alby didn’t believe either of them.  And he was half right – Tommy didn’t remember anything as far as Jasper knew.  But Jasper didn’t want to complicate things further by revealing what might label him a maniac.

 

Unless he really was crazy; perhaps his memories were fake.  Maybe this world that he was in now was the real one.  Or, the worst outcome, this was the afterlife.  Jasper’s hand came up to where he knew the scar would be.  He let out an involuntary sigh of relief.

 

The bump was there, a reminder that he did manage to survive a spear to the chest, that he hadn’t somehow dreamt up a dead world.  So somehow, he ended up not dead, and on an Earth that was insofar completely different from the one he knew.

 

Too bad he couldn't just roll over and die like a normal person.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Jasper were left to their own devices.  Newt had told them he was sorry he couldn’t help them out anymore and Alby promptly whisked him away to talk.  The two boys walked as inconspicuously as they could, what with Jasper’s outfit standing out so much.  The only upside to sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the earthy, plain-looking bodies was that Chuck could find them easier. 

 

Chuck was a small boy, younger than most of the others they’d seen that day, with cheeks flushed with youth and a mess of curly hair.  He walked towards them looking somewhat nervous, giving off an air of only half-knowing what he was supposed to do.

 

“Hey, greenies,” the word sounded awkward in his mouth, “I’m Chuck.”  The boy held his hand out, first to Thomas and then to Jasper.  The gesture felt a little out of place coming from some as young as him.

 

Thomas shook hands with Chuck, letting go promptly.  He was still a little too pale in the bright sunlight, accentuating the paranoid expression set solidly on his face.

 

Jasper returned the handshake.  “I’m Jasper.  How old are you?” 

 

Chuck scoffed, shrugged, and said, “Dunno.  12 or 13, maybe.  You look kinda old, but it’s probably because of your mustache and big ol' bags.”  Jasper's eyes narrowed at that.  On one hand, that was yet another boy that couldn’t remember even his own age, and on the other, he’d just been called ugly.  Chuck's stance stiffened.

 

Then the corners of Jasper's mouth turned up and he couldn’t help the little huff of laughter.  Chuck was alright in his book if the kid jokingly insulted a guy he'd known for less than five minutes.  The tension melted away as soon as Jasper’s face softened.

 

“You’re not so pretty yourself, Chuckie.”  He said in retaliation, and then noogied the wild curls that only barely reached Jasper's shoulder.  The younger boy batted away his hand and slid next to Thomas where Jasper couldn’t reach.

 

“It’s _Chuck_.  You’re seriously weird, Jasper.  Everyone else that comes up from the Box is all shaky and scared, like Thomas.”

 

Thomas started at that.  “I’m not scared.  This is just- it’s crazy,” his voice became more agitated as he spoke, “I don’t remember anything, and from the looks of it, no one else does either!  And why is it so weird that I came up with Jasper?  What the hell is going on?   _Why the hell am I here?_ ”  By the end of his last sentence, Thomas was breathing hard.  “I don’t understand any of this!”

 

Chuck stared at Thomas, too shocked to formulate a response.  To be fair, his ramblings were somewhat distressing.  Jasper moved closer to the boy and slowly moved his hands up onto trembling shoulders.  He could understand objectively why Tommy was so freaked out.  Stepping out onto grass for the very first time after hearing about how it felt and how it smelled in so many of the books he read had been jarring, to say the least.  Entering the atmosphere had been a nightmare, and right about now, Tommy was in his own drop ship and he hadn’t reached the ground.

 

“We’re not dying right this second are we, Tommy?  Hey, look at me.  The sun is literally shining on us right now.  You and I will roll with the punches, remember?”  Jasper wasn’t quite sure why he was even helping Thomas.  They’d met less than two hours ago.  But the guy just seemed so stressed out.  He was an amnesiac surrounded by other, slightly more adjusted amnesiac teenage boys – that was definitely stressful.  They were Box buddies, two freaks labeled before they even knew each other’s names.

 

At least Jasper’s words seemed to have helped Tommy breathe better, if not make his face morph into confusion.  He opened his mouth, drawing in a breath, but didn’t speak.  His eyes flicked over to Chuck, who looked uncomfortable.  The younger boy’s presence was barring him from speaking about something he clearly felt was better said in private. 

 

Jasper nodded minutely; he was okay with waiting until they had a moment.  He couldn’t help but feel honored that Tommy, someone who was proving to be a worrying type of guy, trusted him enough to talk to.  He gave the other boy a half smile before patting his shoulders, wondering if this meant that the “Box buddies” feeling went both ways.  It would be nice to have a friend in the midst of so much confusion.

 

The boys started to talk – it was more of a one-sided interrogation on Tommy’s part and reluctant answering on Chuck’s – leaving Jasper some time to think about his situation as they walked.  Saying it was complicated would be a grave understatement.  Before Jasper had woken up in the elevator, he had been happily dying.  He had chosen to stay behind and drink until the death wave hit.

 

He was suicidal.  And nothing they taught the kids on the Ark could prepare him for this.  It wasn’t as if Jasper was afraid of himself, it was that he was exhausted in every sense of the word and he didn't know what to do about it.  Fatigue was in every nook and cranny of his existence.  Jasper had been emotionally compromised ever since Mount Weather, choosing to repress the grief and most other emotions that came over him.  In the face of Clarke’s list, he hadn’t been able to swallow down his anger, his unadulterated indignation.

 

“—These klunkheads can be annoying but they don’t really hate anyone, we’re all stuck here together—“

 

Chuck’s voice broke through his thoughts before he could get worked up but Jasper quickly tuned him out again.  It wasn’t that he didn’t care, except that was exactly the case.  Figuring out how he felt was priority number one.

 

Jasper had chosen to die because he was tired of fighting so damn hard just to be told that the world was going to kill him, over and over again.  After getting speared his first day on a new planet, the pain just kept piling up.  It was like when his wound had gotten infected.  He was ill, but there wasn't any affected flesh he could slice off.  The way that Maya died and his subsequent spiral into alcohol abuse had been like deliberately leaving a gash dirty.  Talking about how much he had missed Maya would have been like pouring antiseptic on an open wound.  And Jasper was sick now because of what happened, and because he hadn’t been able to bear his own emotions, to face the pain of cleaning out the wound. 

 

Now he was in a new world with no obligation to stay alive other than to make sure Tommy didn’t have an anxiety attack.  To be honest, it was entirely possible that Thomas could latch on to Chuck before he ever did to Jasper.  Jasper could disappear without that much of an effect on the lives of these people, but only if he did it now.

 

Jasper looked around.  Chuck’s expressive face as he talked to Tommy was startling, barely a care on his childish face, and it made laughter bubble up and out of Jasper before he could stop himself.  They nearly stopped walking, swiveling their heads to look at him.

 

“What’s so funny?”  Chuck asked earnestly.

 

The sun was shining down into the Glade and the smell of grass baking in the afternoon heat was calming.  There wasn’t a cloud in the sky breaking the solid, endless blue that rose above the grey walls.  “Nothing.”  Jasper tucked his hands into his jacket’s pockets and continued walking beside the two boys.

 

“…Okay, I guess.  Newt’s probably gonna show you where everything is and other stuff.  I can’t explain it that well, and I don’t know the details of every job, so you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.  Right now, we should get to the Homestead to sleep.”  He was right, the sun was beginning to sink behind the walls.

 

Tommy nodded.  He seemed tired now after expressing his concerns.  But he hesitated to get to the bunched up sleeping bags and blankets.  Jasper guessed that he probably didn’t want to sleep surrounded by strangers that had been poking fun at him the entire time they've known him.

 

Jasper stepped in at seeing his conflict, “You know what, Chuck, I think I’m gonna try out how the grass feels somewhere else.  Care to join me, Tommy?”  Curling up amongst all those hormonal teenage boys didn’t sound very fun to him either.  There was ivy all over the walls, reaching all the way to the ground, and the corners of the Glade were bound to be comfy.

 

“Yeah, you guys are definitely weirdos.  But I guess I get it.  Just a heads up, don’t lie down in the openings.  They’re gonna close as soon as the sun sets.”  Jasper did a double take.  How the hell could such huge walls move?  Chuck seemed to read his mind.  “I don’t know how they close, but I do know why.  _Do not_ get stuck outside the Glade.  Like I said, there’s a maze out there.”  Jasper didn’t, in fact, remember anything about a maze.  He must not have been listening.  “There’s, uh, some really dangerous things we call Griever out there.  If you get stung, well..."

 

A scream punctuated Chuck’s pause.  It was loud and drawn out, as if someone was being tortured.  Jasper was alarmed that the sound seemed to come from the second floor of the Homestead.

 

“It hurts.  A lot.  But the guy who’s screaming is probably gonna be fine in a couple days.  Ben - he’s a Runner - got stung last night, but he got the Serum in time.  Just stick in the Glade and you’ll be fine.  ‘Night, Thomas, Jasper.”

 

And then he was jogging back to the Homestead, unfazed by the horrendous screaming.


	3. The Hill Gets Steeper As We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a tour, and their day continuously gets worse.

The sun was fully hidden behind the walls and long shadows stretched across the Glade.  Torches had been lit and there were still some kids roaming around, but most of the population was settling down for the night.  Jasper didn’t know how well he’d be able to sleep no matter what spot he chose.  Thomas seemed to be running on fumes.

 

Tommy walked alongside Jasper.  He glanced around, and when he saw that they were alone, he said, “I wanted to ask you something earlier.”  Jasper waited, but he said nothing.

 

“What is it?”  He prompted.

 

The boy thought for another second.  “How are you so calm?  As far as I know, you can’t remember a damn thing about yourself.  You haven’t freaked out once.”

 

Jasper had vaguely pondered what to do if this came up.  It had been at the back of his mind throughout the day, never really materializing into a plan or even an opinion on how to act.  Acting like everything around him was terrifying would be like slipping into an old role, one he had perfected from the days on Earth when nothing was set in stone.  Any day, a fog could have come and killed them, or the radiation levels could have fluctuated wildly in the middle of the night.  But he had spent so much time afraid for his life, unable to sleep at all some nights.  He was sick of it.

 

The silence between them stretched out.  Tommy looked a little nervous.  It was understandable since he had asked a fair question that could determine if Jasper was a maniac.

 

“You want the truth?  I know that dude Alby would love if I just broke down.  I’m not gonna give him that satisfaction.”  That was a half-truth – he really didn’t want to show any type of weakness in front of Mr. Type-A.  Jasper couldn’t say the truth since not only was it convoluted, it would also make Tommy think he really was a basket case.

 

The doubt melted from Tommy’s face.  He nodded understandingly and patted Jasper’s shoulder.  “I get it.” 

 

A comfortable silence enveloped them, completely different from when Jasper had been carefully picking his words.  There was much to talk about but even Jasper had to admit he was tired after such an ordeal.  The air was still warm enough for them to sleep with blankets, so they went straight to the cluster of trees in the corner.  Under the foliage, the stars above them disappeared, and Jasper’s eyes felt heavier and heavier. 

 

They sat down, tucked into a corner, thick ivy cushioning their backs.  Jasper was just about to doze off when Tommy’s voice whispered into the quiet.

 

“Can I ask you somethin’ else?”  His voice was low but full of doubt.  Jasper hummed, too far gone to do much else.  “Why’re you bein’ so nice to me?”

 

“We’re Box Buddies,” Jasper said immediately, “Gotta stick together.  Now, sleep.” 

 

* * *

 

The next day came with the packaged deal of more ear-piercing screams.  How they reached their corner of the glade was a mystery, seeing as they were a good distance from the Homestead.  Whoever was yelling was loud enough to be heard through walls, and that was enough to deduce that the kid was in serious pain.

 

It made him wonder as to what a Griever was, and what its sting could do.  Jasper has studied on the Ark enough to remember bees, and their sting had been nearly insubstantial unless you were allergic.  He had never been stung by a bug unless you counted the resilient pieces of shits that were mosquitoes, but that didn’t hurt.  Maybe whatever a Griever was, its poison had terrible effects. 

 

The screams were nightmarish, and waking up to them wasn’t pleasant.  Jasper lay where he was, propped up against Thomas, eyes closed in a vain attempt to get some more sleep.  At a particularly loud screech, Tommy jerked awake.  The slight weight of his head disappeared from Jasper’s shoulder, and he wished he didn’t miss the contact as much as he did. 

 

Now Jasper could understand why Murphy and the rest of the camp had wanted to kill him, back when he was recovering from being speared.  He hoped that he never had to so much as look at a Griever.  Memories, despite being hazy, floated up.  Phantom agony concentrated where his scar was now.  He remembered the way his throat ached for days after groaning and screaming uncontrollably.  Repeating that experience was out of the question.

 

Tommy sat back against the wall.  Suddenly, the screams disappeared.  The silence was almost deafening in the absence of the tortured voice that had been present all night.  The way they had cut off was unnerving, but Jasper appreciated the peace that came over the Glade.

 

“We should look for Newt soon, and maybe Chuck.  I’m hungry.”  Tommy’s voice was rough with sleep, and he looked drowsy.  He must not have sleep that well, as his eyes were glazed over and looking darker than they were before.

 

Jasper got to his feet and held out a hand for Tommy.  “I think I smell food.  Breakfast first, and then Newt can give us the tour.  Cool?” 

 

Thomas took his hand, nodding his thanks.  “I wonder if anyone knows how to cook.”

 

“I just hope someone figured out how to make moonshine.”  Tommy laughed at that, a short one, but it was nice to know that he could laugh at all.

 

They found Newt before they could figure out where the smell was coming from.  Unfortunately, Newt apparently had better things to do that show them around, but the boy explained his situation somewhat politely.  The guy was basically vice president of the Glade, regardless of the complete absence of a system.  He was high in the hierarchy, which meant he had more than his fair share of responsibilities.

 

“Okay, boys, this’ll be pretty simple.  Over there is the Homestead, the trees over there are the Deadheads, that building’s the Blood House, where we raise and slaughter animals.  All the way over there,” he pointed to the other side of the Glade, “Are the Gardens.  You can wander around as much as you like today, just don’t go in the Blood House or Gardens, and the upper floor of the Homestead is off-limits to anyone that isn’t a Keeper.  Tomorrow we’ll see what you’re best at – farming, choppin' up the meat, whatever.  Frypan will set you up with breakfast, he’s in the kitchen.”  He spoke quickly and efficiently, leaving no room for questions.  “I’ll wake you up bright and early tomorrow.”

 

He was gone before Jasper could ask about alcohol.  Maybe these kids didn’t drink in the daytime, and he would have to wait until night.  He hoped that was the case because if he was honest, he wasn’t doing so well without a drink.  He was feeling shaky and a slight cold sweat broke out during Newt's instructions.

 

“He seems cool,”  Jasper said.  

 

Tommy huffed good-naturedly.  “Come on, I’m starving.”

 

“Are you always thinking about food?”

 

“I’m a teenage boy.”

 

That was all that had to be said.

 

* * *

 

 Frypan was a dark-skinned, chill dude that did, in fact, know how to cook.  Breakfast was a heap of eggs and bacon on the side.  Jasper ate quickly; he hadn’t realized he was so hungry until he smelled the food, and from then on it was no use trying to eat like a gentleman.  He didn’t exactly have the manners anyway, but he really wolfed down his breakfast.  But, compared to Thomas, he was pretty neat.  Tommy apparently had a black hole for a stomach and nearly inhaled his plate.

 

“I’m gonna be honest, Tommy,” he said once they finished, “That was kinda gross to watch.  Amazing, but like, ‘train wreck’ amazing.”

 

This time, Tommy really laughed.  His eyes crinkled and everything, his mouth forming a grin that seemed to brighten the room.  It was nice to look at, and it made Jasper want to make him laugh again and again.

 

“I told you I was hungry.  Let’s go, I want to see the rest of the Glade.”  It seemed that Tommy only needed a hearty meal to brighten his mood.  Jasper kept that in mind.

 

The sun was shining yet again, perfectly warming the Glade.  It seemed that the Gladers had returned to business as usual with the occasional glance at the pair.  They walked around, getting close enough to the Blood House to see the chickens, pig, and sheep, but not enough to piss off anyone.  They checked out the Gardens and saw corn, tomatoes, and other plants that Jasper had never seen in his life.  They were in his textbooks from the Ark but the plants that grew on the Earth after the radiation had ebbed enough were nothing like the real deal.  Even from a distance, Jasper could tell that the tomatoes were juicy, and there was no sign of mutations that could kill anyone that ate them.  They were so tempting to bite into he nearly got too close before Tommy could tug him away.

 

Their exploring was cut off before the sun had gotten too far in the sky.  It had barely reached noon when a distant rumbling made the entire Glade stop in its tracks.  The boys stopped tending the land, all work grinding to a halt, and Jasper could see Newt and Alby burst out of the Homestead.

 

Tommy turned his head but kept his eyes where everyone else seemed to be looking – the Box.  “Wonder why everyone looks so freaked out.”  He murmured.

 

“I say we investigate.”  Jasper jogged over to the Box, Tommy by his side, and skid to a stop.  A crowd had begun to form, every pair of eyes turned down to look at the trapdoors.  Unabashed, he asked, “What’s the big deal?”

 

Newt looked up from the other side of the elevator.  “There’s never been a new Greenie in the same month, much less two days in a row.  It’s enough that _two_ of you came up at the same time, now this?”  The tone of his voice gave away how close Newt was to losing his shit.

 

“Don’t look at me, dude, I didn’t climb into that elevator on purpose.”

 

“Shut it,” Alby barked.  The Box stopped.  Alby and Newt simultaneously opened up the trapdoor.  The soft chattering that occupied the air completely dissolved.

 

There was a girl in the Box. 

 

Thomas sucked in a breath.  Jasper looked over and saw that he had become much paler, and there was a look in his eyes that Jasper couldn’t decipher just yet.  He had the impulse to grab Tommy’s arm, and he did, because the longer Tommy looked into the Box, the more he looked like he was going to collapse.  

 

“Are you shucking me.  This is pure _klunk_.”  Newt spit out.  “Med-jacks, check her out.”  Two boys jumped down into the Box.  They must be the closest thing to doctors these kids have.  “Is she dead, Clint?”

 

After a moment, Clint looked up.  “Nah, but I think she’s in a coma.  Let’s get her out, see if we can get some water in her.  But I don’t think she’ll wake up any time soon.”

 

Alby nodded decisively.  “Alright.  Get back to work, all of you.”  With that, the crowd dispersed.

 

Jasper switched his grip to Tommy’s other shoulder and gently steered him away from the Box.  They had been standing there a second too long and Alby had been glaring.  Tommy was shaken deeply by the girl's presence, but Jasper had no idea what could have him so freaked out by a random girl.  Sure, it was a surprise to see an actual female in the midst of so many boys, but now that Jasper had a moment to think, he realized there had been a flash of familiarity in Tommy’s eyes.

 

“Tommy.  You good?"  He didn't answer.  "How about we go see the Deadheads.”  Jasper’s words seemed to shake him out of his daze.  He nodded but said nothing.  It definitely seemed like he wanted to, but something was holding him back.  “You know, nothing you say will make me think you’re crazy.  I’m pretty sure I’m the nutcase in this pair.”

 

Tommy nodded again.  “Let’s talk when we get to the Deadheads.  But, don’t say anything to anyone.  Not even Chuck.”

 

“Bros before other bros, Tommy.  And I won’t talk to Alby if it’s not strictly necessary.”

 

They reached the edge of the Deadheads.  There was something unnatural about the silence.  It felt like the entire forest was waiting for something, holding its breath.  A quick glance over told Jasper that Thomas was unaware of the sudden dread that sank like a stone in Jasper’s stomach.  He didn’t want to alarm Tommy more than he already was, so he ignored the feeling. 

 

“The girl in the Box…I feel like I know her.”  Tommy said with obvious difficulty.

 

Now that, Jasper didn’t expect.  Out of all the things an amnesiac teenage boy could remember, he hadn't considered a complete stranger to be a viable option.  “What exactly do you mean?”  He took care to not sound too incredulous.  It was easy enough.  Tommy had an open, earnest look on his face.

 

Before Thomas could answer, though, a bloodcurdling screech sounded in front of them.

 

Only about 5 meters away from them stood a boy who honestly looked like he was more dead than alive.  His veins were dark green, nearly black, and stood out on his powdery white skin like blood on snow.  Strings of saliva dripped from his mouth.

 

Jasper saw the look of murderous intent glinting in his crazed eyes.  "Oh, shit," he breathed.  With that, the boy charged them.

 

Turning on his heel, Jasper grabbed Tommy’s wrist and pulled, running as fast as his skinny legs could take him.  He only let go when he knew that Thomas was running just as fast as he was, maybe more.

 

“Is that Ben?!”  Tommy yelled.  Jasper didn’t have time to answer because a body was slamming into him.  He slammed forward into the ground, sliding a bit, and immediately tried to turn over.  The boy was scratching at him, and as soon as Jasper flipped onto his back, he tried to bite down on flesh.  “Jasper!”

 

“Fuck!”  Jasper yelled.  “Get him off!”  Their struggling had attracted the others. 

 

Alby’s voice rang out, “Ben, stop!  Or you won’t live to see tomorrow!”

 

Ben stopped trying to bite Jasper, but he didn’t get off.  “I’m not the shank you should be killing!  _That one_ ,” he pointed to Thomas, “That one’s the one you should be leaving to the Grievers!  And this one too!”  His nails bit into Jasper’s arm even past the jacket, his bruising grip getting tighter.

 

Then he pulled out a knife. 

 

“Ben, you have three seconds to put that down and come over here.”  The crazed boy twitched violently, his knuckles white around the hilt.  Alby’s distraction gave Jasper the perfect opportunity.

 

“Get the fuck off me!”  He snapped.  Jasper tucked his legs up, planted his feet on Ben’s chest, and pushed as hard as he could.  Ben went flying back, tumbling over himself once.  The knife flew out of his hand and landed on the grass between them.

 

Tommy lurched forward and snatched the blade away before Ben could recover and pulled Jasper farther away from the crazed Glader. Ben recovered much quicker than someone as sick as he should, clambering up to his feet in seconds. He was going to charge again. But before he could take another step, an arrow appeared in his cheek.

 

He went down without another scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is foulguy if y'all wanna talk about aliens or yell about how sad Jasper is. whatever it is, you're welcome to message me!


	4. Wretched Day for Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Jasper could do with a little less horror. He's not going to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of 20 y'all

As Jasper lay on the ground, panting hard, he wondered if he was _that_ much of dick in his last life to have deserved all of this.  And he really wished he didn’t have to wonder if his ‘last life’ had been two days ago. 

 

The sky above him wavered for a second and then righted itself as Jasper blinked.  Tommy was holding the knife, having gone completely still after the arrow buried itself in Ben’s face.  His eyelashes fluttered and the glaze disappeared from his eyes.  He seemed to register that the threat was gone, and soon after that he was holding Ben’s knife.  Tommy dropped it as if it had burned him.

 

Clint, the med-jack from before, raced over.  His eyes landed on Ben first, and he flinched visibly before they stopped on Jasper.  “You two are the unluckiest people I’ve ever seen.  Are you hurt, Jasper? Thomas?”

 

Tommy cleared his throat a couple times.  “No…no, but uh- he bit Jasper.  On the arm.”  His pale face was beginning to look green.

 

“I’m fine,” Jasper assured, “Just got my heart racing…”  He trailed off, just barely stopping himself from saying, _for the first time in a while_.  Clint nodded and cautiously made his way over the body.  “Is he dead?”

 

The Med-Jack was silent.  “He’s breathing.  Jeff!”  Another boy came running from the gathering crowd.  It seemed Jasper and Thomas couldn’t help but attract attention, day after day.  “Help me out with him.”

 

Yet again, Alby had to play crowd control.  The area cleared fairly quickly for a near-murder scene, but it was relieving to have the pressure of so many people on them.  Tommy still looked like he wanted to vomit and obviously needed a distraction.

 

“Hey, you know what?”  Jasper nudged Thomas.  He hummed.  “Maybe we can convince Newt to show us the ropes now.  Why don’t we go find him?”

 

Tommy nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”  He gave a tiny smile of gratitude and then held out his hand to help Jasper up. 

 

* * *

 

They found Newt easily – he was walking around the Gardens, but he didn’t look very busy, just thoughtful.  As he and Thomas were approaching the boy, Jasper noticed that he walked with a limp.  It was nearly imperceptible so it made sense he hadn’t seen it before.  He wondered what could have happened to Newt, and had the vague thought that maybe a Griever stung him. 

 

His train of thought was cut short when Newt noticed them approaching and waved.  “Hello, boys.  I was busy this morning, but I think I can spare some time to start you off.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jasper said, “We had a busy morning, too.  Nearly threw up Frypan’s great food, actually, it was pretty exciting.”

 

Tommy stared at him incredulously and asked, “How can you be joking about almost dying when it happened five minutes ago?”

 

“Did I miss something?”  Newt asked.  The question could’ve been good-natured if it weren’t for the look of weariness that took over his young face.  Even in the sunlight, it looked as if the stress from the past day and a half was taking a toll on the kid; his skin looked grey and there were bags underneath his eyes.

 

Jasper sighed, memories of Monty, Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia resurfacing against his will, and said, “I don’t want to ruin your morning, but, Ben got out and attacked me.  He got, uh, a little shot.  But he’s alive.”

 

The expression that passed over Newt’s face was exactly what he wanted to avoid.  The shadows on his face seemed to get longer and darker, and there was a degree of maturity that should never be present on a teenage boy’s features.

 

“I see. Well.  He won’t be for long.  Attacking another Glader means banishment unless it’s self-defense.  But I don’t want to bother you two with that, you’ll see what happens tomorrow, or when he wakes up.  For now, though, let’s see how well you do in the Gardens.”

 

None of them wanted to talk about what happened in the morning, so Jasper and Tommy gratefully worked away in the fields for most of the day.  It was utterly boring and simple labor, so Jasper desperately hoped there was something else for him to do. 

 

The sun was low in the sky when Newt came to ask how they did.  When Jasper expressed his distaste, Tommy did too, and Newt laughed.  “It’s boring but necessary stuff.  Fortunately for you, there are other things you can do.  Over the next few days, I’ll have you meet the other Keepers and see what fits.  Careful, though, if you’re not good at anything you’ll be a Slopper – you’ll clean things all day.”  He seemed distracted again.  When pressed, he revealed that a guy named Minho and Alby had been in the Maze a while, investigating a dead Griever.

 

“People go out there?  As a job?”  Jasper quirked his eyebrows, but internally, he was thinking how much more interesting that sounded than killing animals all day.

 

“Minho’s the Keeper of the Runners.  They basically run all day, mapping out the Maze.  But not everyone is a runner for a reason.  You need to be the best of the best.”

 

“Hey, Tommy’s pretty athletic, I think, and I’ve successfully fended off an entire teenage boy.”

 

Newt scoffed, but there was no venom in it.  “I don’t just mean physically.  If you’re not smart enough out there, you’ll die.  Out there are the Grievers, and not a single person that was stuck outside after dark has survived.”

 

Now _that_ sounded like a fun job.

 

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set, and Minho and Alby still weren’t back.  But more importantly, Ben had been banished.

 

It had been horrifying to watch.  The boy had been half-unconscious until a collar was tightened around his throat.  He had screamed and thrashed, spitting insults and warnings about Thomas and Jasper.  They had stood back, looking on as though a train wreck were happening in slow motion in front of them.  Ben had been backed into the Maze slowly but surely until the boy holding the collar-stick, Zart, had reached past the doors of the opening. 

 

It reminded Jasper of the days just after the 100 touched down on Earth when Bellamy had only cared about himself and Octavia sticking together.  The united effort against Ben was so much like the time Murphy was strung up on a noose; it had sent shivers down Jasper’s spine.  The only difference was the respectful quiet of the other Gladers as Ben was exiled.  Actually, the more significant one was that Ben hadn’t been nearly hung in a frenzy.  Murphy was given the death sentence without any real evidence, whereas Ben was being punished for a crime he had truly committed.  But the same principle was there.  

 

In the end, Ben had scuttled away with screeched promises that Jasper and Thomas were going to prove they were traitors soon enough.

 

Now that he was gone and the sun was nearly touching the top of the walls, Newt was well into losing his mind.  He was pacing around one opening, then moving on to the next, his limp becoming more pronounced as he went.  Jasper and Thomas were watching from a spot on the grass, as they had nothing better to do.  There was a great crunching, grinding noise as the walls began to close, and the blood drained from Newt’s face.  Suddenly, a boy’s voice echoed down the corridor.

 

“Newt!"

 

“Minho!  Hurry, the doors are about to close you _utter_ klunkhead!”  Newt was about to yell more obscenities when he spotted the body Minho was carrying.  “Is- is that Alby?”

 

The doors were closing.  They were tens of meters away.  Alby was apparently a pretty heavy person, as they were not making much progress.

 

“No,” Newt breathed.  He was just standing there, completely still in the face of his friend’s slow demise. 

 

It was bullshit.  Back on Earth, the others had rescued him after the first day's fiasco despite the high chance that they were going to get speared, too.  Jasper could understand why there were rules in place, but in cases of life or death, what the hell was the point if you didn’t even try?

 

Jasper turned quickly to Thomas.  The doors weren’t completely closed.  Tommy had a look in his eye, and when they made eye contact, Jasper knew what they had to do.  He was relieved that Tommy agreed. 

 

Newt looked at them, eyebrows getting lower and lower on his face.  “Don’t you dare.”

 

Thomas had been on the tips of his toes already and so he took the first steps, but Jasper was right behind them as they took off towards the crumpling pair.  There was barely enough space left to do it, but Jasper and Thomas fit – but only just.  The huge stone doors shut behind them with a resounding _bang_ and the sun disappeared behind the walls.

 

They were stuck in the Maze until next day’s dawn.


	5. Three Heads Are Better Than One, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jasper prove their worth in different styles. Tommy strategizes; Jasper seduces. They make for a good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what exactly made my indignation reignite, but it doesn't matter. What does is that I'm back with a new chapter, which unfortunately takes the chapter count from 4/20 to 5/20, but so is the life of an author. Sorry it took me so long! I'll try to update consistently but...school is starting again. Thanks for sticking around, whoever did!

“You are both _dumbasses_.  You know that?”  Minho said, loudly.  “I don’t even- you look like a gentle shucking breeze could knock you over!” 

 

Jasper was beginning to think he looked somewhat frail to these people.  But he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

 

“Well it sort of looked like you were going to die without our help, and the more heads the better,” Jasper said firmly, ignoring the jab at him.

 

“And you!  You looked like you were going to klunk your pants the last time I saw you, what the hell are you doing here?” Minho continued as if Jasper had never spoken.  “Now we’re all gonna die here.  Alby got stung, and now we’re going to be stuck in the Maze for the entire night and _die_.”

 

Something about the situation seemed to give Tommy life.  When they first woke up in the Box, he was shell-shocked and showed no sign of leadership.  Out here, his shoulders were thrown back and his face was set, determination shining through the thin layers of fear.

 

“No, we’re not, because you’re the Keeper of the Runners, and you have four more hands to help you,” Tommy said.  Jasper felt his chest swell a bit with pride.

 

It would’ve lasted longer if not for the sound of metallic legs scraping down one of the forks in the path and a very moist, disgusting fleshy noise.

 

Minho grimaced.  “The Grievers are here.  We going to have to leave Alby and split up if we want to survive.”

 

Not this again.  Not the endless and brutal need for survival, the shedding of morals for the sake of breathing another couple of hours.  Jasper had enough of it in the Ark and then on Earth, first Mount Weather, and then in preparation for Praimfaya.  No one was going to decide for him who was worth saving and who was left to die.

 

Minho had already gotten up, though he rested Alby against the wall as if he didn’t want to leave him.  But the boy was getting ready to run, away from his dying friend, and away from the two newest boys in the Glade.  Jasper was going to call him on his bullshit, but the noises got closer and Minho was skidding around a corner before he could speak.

 

“Not a great first impression,” Tommy muttered, “But I guess I understand why he ran.”  The determination was replaced by urgency.  “We need to run, too, but first…help me get Alby up the wall.”

 

Now, Jasper wasn’t quite expecting that, so he regretfully admits he was speechless for a moment.  But he quickly snapped out of it and nodded, grabbing one of Alby’s arms.  The guy could be uptight, but to be honest, Jasper wouldn’t trust two strangers if they attracted so much trouble, either.  He deserved to be saved when he couldn’t save himself, and he deserved a shot at life just like anyone else did.

 

Tommy showed him what he wanted to do, and because only one of them could go up with Alby, Jasper volunteered to stay on the ground and pull the vine from there.  Thomas wrapped part of the vine around Alby and began to pull as hard he could, climbing slowly up the wall with Jasper’s help. 

 

It was hard work; his muscles were screaming for release and sweat began to drip from his chin.  Jasper almost felt embarrassed for getting tired so easily until he looked up and saw that Tommy was also sweating profusely and panting hard.

 

Throughout their efforts, the Grievers got closer and closer.  Their shadows were long and gruesome, odd appendages warped and blown up on the huge walls.  It began to wear on Jasper’s psyche, and by the frantic quality of his pulling, it was also wearing on Tommy’s.  It wasn’t until Alby’s unconscious body was nearly halfway up the great distance of the wall that they definitely had to stop.

 

The scuttling was on the other side of the corner and the shadow was making its way toward them.  Tommy looked as if he was going to jump down, but Jasper waved at him to stay up there, hoping that if he stayed high above the floor, the Griever wouldn’t see him.  Jasper knew he didn’t have time to climb up so he dropped down on the floor and rolled into the thick ivy that pooled on the floor.  He quickly readjusted the plants to cover him completely and desperately tried to slow his breathing.

 

The Griever was nearly upon them.  Jasper could hear its limbs scratch against the floor and then a terrible squelching sound, and the cycle repeated until it was right next to him.  He held his breath, heart pounding so loud in his ears he thought the world was shaking for a split second.

 

The metallic limbs struck the wall about two feet above Jasper’s body.  His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he closed his eyes, waiting for the Griever to sting him.

 

But the pain that he expected never came.  Instead, he heard the Griever’s limbs dig into the wall higher still.  It was climbing the wall.  It was going for Tommy.

 

He knew that he had one chance to save them both, and he had to time it right so that the creature didn’t get him instead.  Jasper’s teeth clenched together so hard he thought they might break.  He hadn’t felt fear in so long it was nearly forgotten to him.  The terrible feeling of his pulse racing in every single limb of his body, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the fight-or-flight alarms that were ringing in his head.  Every instinct screamed at him to let the Griever kill Tommy and Alby, but he pushed against it and, as the Griever went up the wall another roll, he slid himself hard out of the ivy.

 

Jasper leaped to his feet and yelled, “Hey!  Fuckface!  Come get this _hot bod!_ ”  His voice nearly gave out when he got a good look at the monster above him.  It had pale green and wet skin, and for some reason, many miscellaneous gadgets poking out of its body.  A red light blinked somewhere he couldn’t pinpoint in the darkness.  It was much larger than he had first thought it would be and much faster. 

 

It rolled down the wall at a speed that he couldn’t have predicted, making a beeline for Jasper’s squishy human body.  Jasper didn’t have time to tell Tommy to stay where he was; he had to run as fast as his legs could carry him.  By the sound of it, the boy had decided to jump down, leaving the safety of his position.  

 

"Keep away!"  Amidst their labored breathing, Tommy's short yell sounded like a bomb went off.   But that alone was enough for Jasper to understand,

 

Running down the corridors, Jasper tried to keep track of all the turns he and Tommy were making, but the highest priority was getting away from the Griever.  The grinding, clacking sounds of its legs scratching the floor as it speed after them was unceasing, it felt like he was only a moment away from certain death.

 

And the worst part was that he didn’t want it to end that way.  He didn’t want to be impaled by countless robotic arms and injected with a poison that turned his veins green.  Jasper didn’t want to die in fathomless pain.  Like Maya had.

 

Sweat began to drip into Jasper’s eyes, stinging and terribly distracting, when he saw something up ahead.  Tommy’s arms pumping beside him melted into the background as he focused on the huge shadow that loomed around the corner.


End file.
